


Avatar Duraka

by Shixiea



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shixiea/pseuds/Shixiea
Summary: The beginning of the new story the Avatar.This after story of Legend of Korra, the story is about the new Avatar Duraka.  This is an intro, like the beginning of the first episode of the new series.





	

            _Opening scene of the show prologue, showing the past avatars doing there elements in order fire, air, water, and earth. The voice of a little girl narrated the opening._

MIUGO: Fire

            _Avatar Roku bending fire._

MIUGO: Air

            _Avatar Aang bending air_

MIUGO: Water

            _Avatar Korra bending water_

MIUGO: Earth

_Avatar Duraka bending earth_

            _Then a scene charged to the photo of Aang’s friends and himself, slowing moving to the right. The little girl narrator voice continue…_

MIUGO: Everyone knows the story of Avatar Aang’s adventures of ending the hundred year war

            _Then photo of Korra showed up with her friend right behind Aang photo._

MIUGO:  Avatar Korra changed the world, when she opened the spirt portal and bring back the air nation. But she lost connection of all the past Avatars, she been through a rough time without the past the Avatars to guide her. But she was able to defeat the Red Lotus and Kuvira army, along with her friends by her side.

            _The scene charged to dark and gloomy with a dark red mountain and black clouds covering the whole sky spreading across the land. An unknown nation flag moving by the wind, a black figured stand by the flag. Then more black figures popped right behind the first one._

MIUGO: Fifty-nine years later, a new enemy come out from the ashes. The enemy have these dangerous weapons, they were made in the spirit world. These weapons can absorb energy from living things to make them more powerful. The leader made an order to kidnapped benders and spirits across the world. Benders were made for slavery, but the spirits are there life energy locked in cages having their energy being sucked out into weapons.

MIUGO: Then a year later, the enemy broke out a war to gain control of the others nations and convince people to join their side for power.

_The scene shows the each nations what happens to them, when the war got out._

MIUGO: Then later they got control of the earth nation, but the others nations went to hiding. Fire nation have a high security on their waters and the skies. The South and North Pole cover their home in deep thick ice no one can get through. The air nation just disappeared in to the skies never saw them again. Almost all of the earthbenders have been captured, but some got away hiding. Even the laws has changed all benders must be turn in to get an award, but if a non-bender has a bender in the family they were banished and must be punished. 

            _Then a shadow of Korra cover the screen running to the enemy’s flag, Korra figure disappeared_

MIUGO:  Then Avatar Korra took action to the enemy base to end the war and sent everyone free from their grasp but nothing has changed. Korra was never seen her again.

_It turned to a grass meadow a bright blue sky can see the wind moving the grass._

MIUGO: We believe there is hope that Korra is still alive, but some believe she has passed away and the avatar chain is gone for good.  There might be little hope that a new Avatar is hidden somewhere in the world, to be able to save the world.

            _The scene have end with spirits popped out the grass looking to the left toward to the sun with butterflies flying also flying toward the sun. The scene went white with words on it, the words say:_

_BOOK 1 EPISODE 1_

_NEW HOPE_

SCENE ONE OPENING INTRO END

 

 


End file.
